Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{1}{11}+5\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{2}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{2}{11}$